


the excitement is always dangerous (enjoy it to the fullest)

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Spicy, but no smut, enjoy?, literally just 1k of kissing, this is pretty bad but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: jaemin and renjun are roommates in malaysia. while the other three are busy filming a vlog, renjun and jaemin are having their kind of fun in their room.title from drippin lol





	the excitement is always dangerous (enjoy it to the fullest)

The second they arrived in their hotel room, Jaemin dropped his and Renjuns bags on the ground and pressed him against the door, lips immediately colliding with his. Renjun absolutely loved Jaemins kisses, and since they had to keep their relationship a secret, he barely got to enjoy them.

Jaemin liked to kiss like there was no tomorrow, hands roaming all over Renjun. His kisses were hungry and bruising, just the way Renjun liked them, even though it was hard to explain why he almost always had bruises on the corners of his lips after spending time with Jaemin alone. One of his hands was always in Renjuns hair, ruffling and tugging on it. The other hand, however, loved to explore the olders body, never finding a place to stop at. 

Sometimes, the kisses were completely opposite. These were the types of kisses that made Renjun feel wanted, loved, and comfortable in Jaemins arms. The kind that made flowers bloom in Renjuns stomach. The gentle and playful kisses were one of Renjuns favorites. Jaemin liked taking little breaks to kiss the tip of Renjuns nose and snuggle into the crook of his neck, placing butterfly kisses on his shoulders and neck, which never failed to make Renjun shiver with excitement. Sometimes Jaemin liked to just kiss Renjun all over his face, making the latter giggle like a child. Jaemin found that extremely adorable.

Kissing Jaemin always felt new, surprising, and Renjun could never pinpoint what it was that made every time feel like something he had never experienced before. Jaemin was a wonderful kisser, and Renjun always felt like he was in heaven as soon as Jaemins lips met Renjuns. 

They were currently in Malaysia with their group and the other members were getting ready to go sightseeing, while Jaemin and Renjun were making out in their hotel room. Right now, the kiss was the first kind, again, completely different from other times. Jaemin led Renjun to the bed, his lips never leaving the latters and soon, Renjun was pinned down on the bed, Jaemins left hand holding his wrists down and the other was softly caressing his left side, his right knee in between Renjuns legs.

When Jaemin pulled away for a second to catch his breath, he looked at Renjun and smirked. The olders face was flushed red, his lips were parted, puffy and slick with spit from the heated makeout session. Maybe it was just the sadist part of Jaemin, but he really loved to see Renjun so vulnerable. Renjun was getting sick of Jaemin not kissing him, but he couldn't do anything about it, since Jaemin had him pressed to the bed, unable to move. 

“Jaem, please” Renjun mumbled out, still breathless. His heart was racing like crazy and all he wanted was Jaemins lips on his.

“Please what?” Jaemin asked, his voice all cocky and the smirk still hasn't gone anywhere. Renjun whined at his words, hoping Jaemin would just kiss him for once. Jaemin took one more second to admire Renjun before placing his lips on him once again. Renjun moaned softly and Jaemin smiled into the kiss, gripping his wrists even tighter.

Renjun loved this. Jaemin made Renjun feel like he was completely under Jaemins control, like he was the one in charge and Renjun could do nothing about it. Jaemin was rough, and he showed absolutely no mercy. Renjun didn't want this to ever end. He wished he could just stay in bed with Jaemin and kiss him forever.

The moment was short lived, since not much time later, Renjuns phone started ringing. Renjun tried to pull away, but Jaemins hand was on Renjuns jaw, keeping him in place. The phone kept ringing, and after a few seconds, Renjun couldn't care less about the phone call. The ringing soon stopped and Renjun was still under Jaemin, not wanting to go anywhere. 

Renjuns phone was ringing once again, and as much as the both boys wanted to continue, Renjun pulled away and sat up, ignoring Jaemin trying to kiss him again. Renjun pushed him away, trying to Jeno without any distractions. Jaemin, however, didn't stop the kissing and went for Renjuns neck, making the older accidentally moan in surprise the moment he picked up the phone. 

“You okay there?” Jeno had asked over the phone and Renjun tried to shove Jaemin away with his unoccupied hand, only for the younger to grab his wrist and keep it behind his back. Renjun rolled his eyes and quickly thought of a lie.

“Yeah, just stubbed my toe, no biggie.” he said while trying not to moan from the marks Jaemin was trying to leave on him. Fuck how much that made Renjun want to stay and not go anywhere, but they didn't have long until they had to start getting ready for the festival. 

“Okay. Let's meet up in my hotel room in like 5 minutes then, we kinda want to get going already.” Renjun hummed and hung up before Jeno could say an another word. Jaemin took that as a sign to go back to Renjuns lips. 

They connected their lips once more, knowing damn well they were going to be late if they kept going. Renjun, being the only one with an actual working brain, pulled away and looked at Jaemin in the eyes.

“We seriously have to go, Jaemin”

“They can wait” Jaemin pleaded, not wanting to stop. 

“Nana, we’ve been kissing ever since we arrived in this room” Jaemin was still chasing for his lips until Renjun shoved him off the bed and threw a pillow at him. 

“We can continue this later” 

Jaemin just groaned. Renjun grabbed his phone and wallet, leaving the door card on the bedside table. He looked back at Jaemin before leaving the hotel room, feeling bad for the younger.

"You better not stay here"

-

“Wheres Jaemin? I thought you two would come together.” 

“He's coming soon, he just had to use the toilet, you know” Renjun lied and laughed nervously. 

“What are those marks on your neck?”

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [this post](https://twitter.com/Auntie201805/status/1127884392787922944)  
> i might write a little spin off to this later


End file.
